You Messed Up
by Peacedudete
Summary: Mikey joined the Blackhearts... the turtles are human but their hair is the same color as there masks... the first story I wrote so I know it sucks... leave sequel ideas if you want i do not care
1. Chapter 1

Michealangelo had been going topside a lot lately. None of his brothers knew why but if Mikey was going topside so much until...

"Hey you guys what are you doing today." Mikey asked his three brothers. And all had the same answer. Nothing.

"Great, you should come meet my friends." Leo, Raph, and Donnie looked at each other wondering if they should. Leonardo finally spoke up "All right I'll go with you Mikey I want to know why you have been topside a lot lately."Donatello took a minute but finally gave an answer "why not?" Rapheal look at his orange haired brother " Sure I guess." Mikey was excited for his brothers his friends.

He lead his brother up the manhole and into the alley where three teenagers stood. They all wore leather jackets and looked like they're a force you didn't want to mess with.

Mikey introdused his friends "Guys these are my friends Cassidy, Randy, and Steven."

Donnie looked at the teenagers, then at Mikey "Mikey are these street junkies really your friends?'

Randy found that insulting "Oh yeah well you don't want to mess with up punk."

Raph answered before Donnie could. "Ha don't even try we could beat you easialy." Raph then flipped Randy into a garbage can, when  
Randy came out he was angry and ready to strike at Raph but before he could Cassidy stopped him. "Stop Randy he ain't worth it." Randy's only response was "Yeah whatever."

"Mikey we are not hanging out with these street junkies as Donnie puts it." Leonardo told his orange haired brother.

"Fine leave see if I care." Came the response of Mikey.

Donnie only "K well see ya later Mikey." And with that being said Leo, Raph, and Donnie left.

Leo suggested they go and get tacos while they where topside. Raph and Don agreed.

While they were eating Leo told his brothers "Guys I'm worried about Mikey and his new 'friends'."

Raph and Donnie seemed confused "why?"

"Well think about, Mikey could start to act like them."

"Or worse he could dress like them." Leo gave Raph a serious look for his comment.

"I'm serious Raph. If he starts acting like that he'll get himself into trouble."

"Yeah I guess."

Donnie told his brothers that they should tell master splinter if he starts acting like them. Both Raph and Leo agreed.

After tacos they went to the comic book store and Leo got a space heros comic. After that they went to find Mikey. Once they did find him he and his friends where beating up cars with baseball bats. Just then Leo, Raph, and Donnie made a sielent agreement to tell splinter about Mikey's friends.

Leo went up to the teens and told Mikey it was time to go.

"No I don't want to. Your not the boss of me!"

Leo was not happy with Mikey's response and he knew he wouldn't go with out a fight so he simply said "Raph?'

Raph knew what Leo wanted and nodded. Then he walked over to Mikey and picked him up and dragged him home.

When then got home Mikey went and sulked on the couch and Leo and Donnie went to talk to splinter. While Raph stayed with Mikey to make sure he didn't sneak away.

"Master Splinter?"

Splinter turned around to see Leonardo and Donatello standing there.

"Yes my sons, what is it?"

Donnie was the first to answer "Well today when Mikey brought us to meet his friends but we left after he did and when we went to take him home he and his friend where beating up a car with base ball bats."

"And when we told him it was time to go home he said we weren't the boss of him and Raph had to carry him home." Leo added.

Splinter sighed and replied. "I see. Let us talk to him. Where is he?"

Leo told him that he was in the living room with Raph.

Master Splinter, Donnie, and Leo walked into the living room to find Mikey sulking on the couch and Raph sitting next to him.

"Michelangelo your brothers informed me that you were beating a car with base ball bats. Is this true?"

Mikey put on an innocent look on his face ad said "No I don't know what they're talking about. They must be crazy."

Splinter raised an eye brow "Are you sure, Leonardo and Donatello do not usually lie."

Mikey bit his lip and told he truth "yeah it's true."

"I am disappointed in you Michelangelo. You may not go topside unless you are on patrol." Splinter told his smallest son then walked back to his room.

Mikey waited for Splinter to leave then almost yelled at his brothers "Dudes what the heck!? Why did you tell Master Splinter?"

Leo was the first to react to Mikey's out burst "Mikey we only did it because we don't want you acting like them or getting in trouble with them."

"Those guys where my friends."

"Mikey those street junkies aren't good friends, They'll just get you into trouble." This came from Donnie. (of coarse.)

"Whatever." and with that Mikey stomped off to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days have past since Mikey was banned from seeing the street junkies as Donnie liked to call them. Mikey was mad but over the days started getting over it. And about a week later everyone thought Mikey had forgotten about it.

"Guys I've been stuck in the liar for like a week can't I go topside now?" Mikey had asked his brothers. Leo, Raph, and Donnie all looked at each other not sure if they should let him.

"Please I'll promise I'll be good. Please please please pppppppppppppplllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass-" Mikey was interuped by Raphs hand covering his mouth.

"Don't do that." Raph said to his smaller brother before taking his hand off his mouth.

"Alright Mikey you can go but you have to be back before dark, got it?" Leo knew Mikey was going crazy in the liar.

"Yes I so will thank you thank you thank you." Mikey almost choked Leo he hugged him so tight.

"Your ... welcome.. now ..I ..can't ...breath." Mikey let go of Leo and ran for the manhole.

"K guys see ya later."

"Remember Mikey before dark."

Leo was sure Mikey didn't here him because he already left. After that Leo, Raph, and Don had gone back to their day.

-2 hours later

Mikey had come home and had his hands behind his back.

"Hey Mikey how was topside?" Leo asked from the livingroom where he was with Donnie.

"It was great I went to the arcade and did other fun stuff." Mikey said keeping his back away from his brothers.

"Oh cool." Donnie said barely looking away from the device in his hands.

"Well I'll just be in my room." And Mikey dashed off to his room.

"Did Mikey seem... off to you?" Leo asked his purple hair bro.

"Yeah a bit."

"What do you thing he had behind his back?"

"I don't know.."

"Donnie come on lets see what he's doing."

"I think he'll notice if we barge in there and he probaly hasn't done anything yet."

"Yeah I guess your right... hey Don you got any more of those spy roaches?"

Donnie relized what Leo wanted to do "Yeah the moniter is in the lab and I'll get the roach."

Leo followed Donnie to his lab and Donnie got a roach and sent it into the halls and under Mikey's door.

Mikey didn't do anything for a minute but when Leo and Donnie saw what it was Mikey had behind his back they gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey went to his room and took out the bag he had behind his back. He dumped the contents of the bag on to his bed showing what was in it: wallets, a coin purse, coins, dollar bills of all kinds, watches, bracelets, necklaces, rings, and even a cell phone.

Leo and Donnie gasped at what Mikey dumped on his bed. "Oh Mikey you messed up..." Donnie thought out loud.

Mikey took all the coins and bills and brought them over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He moved a couple pieces of clothes to reviel a very large can full of all kinds of money. He placed the money in the can and hid it under some cloths. He then picked up all the jewelery and watches, he brought it to the corner of his room where a small closed box was hiding. The orange haired ninja then put the watches, rings, bracelets, and necklaces with many other in box which he had just opened. He went back to his bed and did a very similar thing he did with the jewelery but to a different box in a different corner. Then he went to the bed and began messing around with it.

"I can't believe Mikey stole that stuff." Donnie told Leo.

"Well there's no other way Mikey could have gotten all that stuff so yeah he must have stole it." Leo replied.

"We have to Master Splinter, Leo."

"I guess your right."

The two brothers went down the hall and went into the dojo. They went up to the door that lead to Splinters room and knocked on his door. Splinter opened the door and saw his two tallest sons. "Yes my sons what is it?"

"Well uhh you see we think Mikey's been stealing." Leo told his sensei.

"And what makes you say this?" Splinter asked his sons. _Michelangelo, stealing?_ Splinter couldn't imagine his smallest, happiest son stealing.

"Well we saw a bunch of exspensive looking stuff in Mikeys room." Donnie took his turn answering.

"I will talk to him." splinter went to Mikey's door and knocked "Michelangelo may I speak to you?"

Mikey heard his sensei knock and shoved the phone under his pillow "yeah sure."

He went outside his room t see Splinter standing there. "Yes sensei what is it?"

"Michelangelo your brothers informed me that you have been stealing is this true?"

"No they must be crazy." Mikey lied.

Leo and Donnie were watching from around the corner. "He's lying." Don almost shouted. "Donnie be quite." Leo told Donnie

"No I won't let him lie to sensei." He went back to his lab took a mini screen and went over to Splinter and Mikey."Here." He gave the screen to Splinter and the video of Mikey doing stuff with his stolen stuff.

Splinter watched and when it was over look at Mikey. "Michelangelo. Give me all of the stuff you stole."

Mikey went into his room and grabbed the 2 boxes, the can of money, and the phone from under his pillow, and he went back to his dresser and pulled out 3 more phones. Then gave it all to his sensei.

"Is this all?" Splinter asked giving a stern look to Mikey.

"Yes sensei."

"I am very disappointed in you Michelangelo."

Mikey didn't respond he just looked at his feet. Splinter left to his room and brought the stuff with him. Mikey just glared at Leo and Donnie and went his room and locked himself in.

"Should we talk to him?" Donnie ask Leo.

"No right now I just think he needs space." Leo replied and with that Leo went to the living room and Donnie went to text April about the stuff Mikey had done but before he could April texted him first.

April: Donnie did you hear the news about the new gang in town?

Donnie: no whats so special about them?

April: well they're called the black heart gang and they're so bad they robbed a place and can pick pocket anyone

Donnie: wow

April: yeah heres a pic a them

Donnie saw the picture saw the picture and gasped.

Donnie: omg april those are the guys we saw Mikey hanging out with, their name's are Cassidy, Randy, and Steven

April: what Mikey would never do that

Donnie: no joke he was and he stole stuff with this black heart gang

April: o gosh all of the black hearts are wanted everywhere

Donnie: well we'll do something tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

ikey was still mad at Leo and Donnie and he was grounded to his room other than training and meals.

Raph, Leo and Donnie where watching tv. Well Leo was watching tv (space heros if you didn't alrady figure it out), Raph was mocking the show, and Donnie was reading. Just as the best scene was going to come on, a news report showed causing Leo to groan.

"Breaking News. The North east bank of America (just made it up don't know if its real.) has just been robbed. From security fotige we can tell 1 thing. It was done by the Black Heart Gang, a gang of teenagers." The reporter said.

Leo, Raph, And Donnie looked at each other with wide eyes.

The reporter continued "We can tell by the tattoo on the 2 males necks and the females leg. The tattoo is the one all Black Hearts have." A picture of Cassidy, Randy, and Steven running out with bags. Cassidy was wearing shorts so you could see her tattoo, and Randy and Steven where wearing short sleaved t shirts showing the tattoo on the back of their necks. "The police caught one by the name of Randy but he won't tell us anything about the other 2. Randy is currently in jail. If you know anything about anyone in the gang please tell the police." The reporter finished.

"WHY THOSE LITTLE-" Raph screamed before Leo cut him off.

"I know Raph but no need for swearing."

Raph crossed his arms.

"Hey guys I think we should go look for them. We can easily beat them." Donni spoke.

"Alright we'll go but we have to tell Splinter first." Leo replied to his brother.

"I already know." The voice of their master behind them startled them. "I think you should but be careful they could have guns."

"Hai sensei." The three replied. "Alright guys let's go." Leo said as they grabbed their weapons and left.

Once they got to the surface they split up, Leo and Donnie on the roof and Raph on the ground. They talked through the T phones.

About 5 minutes later a loud explotion went off and the connection went dead.

"Raph, Raph can you hear me." Leo said speaking into the phone.

"Uhhh Leo you might want to see this." Donnie said pointing to an alley. One of the buildings had a large hole in the side. IN the alley they could spot Raph fighting some people including Steven and Cassidy. There were about 15 people all boys except for Cassidy.

"Come on it looks like Raph needs help." Leo and Donnie jumped down and started fighting.

Leo started fighting and knocked down 3 of them and started another 3. Donnie started with 2 knocking one down but another took his place. Raph was knocking down the black hearts 2 at a time but more kept coming. All fighting was going well until a loud gunshot went off. Donnie turned around to see which if his brothers got hit. He couldn't see where Leo got hit but he could tell by his face that he had been hit even though he kept fighting. Donnie finished off his last 2 then helped Leo with his. Raph finished his last one so now almost all the B.H.s where knocked out. Donnie knocked out the last one.

"Leo are you ok? Where did you get hit?" Donnie asked his blue hair brother.

Leo leaned on the wall and showed Donnie his leg in the spot he got hit. Donnie and Raph gasped and Donnie started wrapping the wound.

"Raph call the police tell them about the B.H. I'll take Leo to the lair." Don told his brother. Donnie took Leo to the lair and worked on Leo's leg.


	5. Chapter 5

Raph, Leo, and Donnie got back to the lair, Raph and Donnie carrying there injured brother. Raph told Splinter what happened while Donnie bandaged Leo wound. He went to tell Raph and Splinter his condition.

"The bullet that hit Leo was a strong B-B gun. It was powerful enough to leave damage but not enough to kill and often used to show people they have a weapon. He will be fine after a while but for now he just needs to stay off his leg." Donnie told his sensei and red haired brother.

Splinter sighed. "At least he will be fine after his leg heals."

Rapheal had a different reaction "I swear if I ever see those little punks again, I will kill them."

"Don't worry, Raph. They won't be hurting anyone or robbing places anymore." Donnie said smirking.

Raph didn"t give a verbal resonce just gave a questioning look. "They went to jail all of them." Donnie reported still smirking.

"Good those punks diserve it." Raph said before turning back to the tv.

"I will be meditating if any of you need me." Splinter said before leaving. Raph watched Splinter leave before getting up. "Well I'm going to yell at a certain brother until his eardrums are broke for what his dumb friends did."

"Raph don't." Donnie said grabbing Raphs arm. "If Mikey finds out he'll be ticked... at us. I think it's best if we don't tell him the Black Hearts are in jail."

"It's a little late for that, I already know." Mikey said leaning against the wall. It was clear he wasn't happy.

"How long have you been standing there?!" The shocked purple haired boy asked.

"Long enough to know you put my friends in jail." Mikey came up to his two brothers with his face full of anger.

"They robbed people, musuems, I'm pretty sure they also hurt and killed many people as well including Leo." Raph almost yelled at his brother. "And if you still want to be friends with those punk our not my brother." Raph yelled the last part.

Mikey looked at his brothers with sad eyes. "Sorry I shouldn't have befriend them."

Raph felt guilty looking into the big sad blue eyes that belonged to Mikey. "Good, you learned your leason." He smiled at Mikey.

Mikey smiled and hugged his brothers. While Donnie and Raph where looking away he smirked and stared thinking about his plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikey paced around his room thinking out his plan. His brothers thought he wouldn't try anything but that was not true. Mikey knew the only time he could do it was at night. He decided it was to risky to break them out alone so he got together all of the money he had. Later that night, Michelangelo walked around the lair, looking for money of any kind. All together he only had about $23.56. He thought about other stuff to do to get money.

It had been a week and Mikey was no where near where he had to be. He needed a lot more money. Once again he paced around his room. He heard a knock at his door and almost jumped a mile.

"Mikey what you doing in there?" Donnie asked through the door. He noticed Mikey was still in his room even though he wasn't grounded, which meant he was planning something or he was depressed or mad.

"Uhhh yeah. I'm fine." Mikey replied not opening the door.

"...Ok did you want to come topside and get some lunch with me, Leo, and Raph?" Donatello asked. He knew his smaller brother hadn't been topside in a while.

"Sure, yeah. I'll be out in a second." The shorter of the two replied. Mikey knew if he denied they know something was up. He walked out of his room and he and Donnie went to the living room to see Leo and Raph standing there wait.

"About time. Come on, let's go." Raph said getting impatient. The four headed topside and got some Chinese food.

After they got lunch, Leo and Donnie told Mikey and Raph to wait outside while they talked for a second. They came out a few minutes later and Leo whispered something to Raph. Raph gave Leo a look and the blue haired leader nodded in response. Mikey got confused at them and looked at Donnie who was looking at the other two brothers. They went back to walking again and Donnie and Raph walked behind Mikey while Leo walked ahead of him.

"Where are we going?" Mikey asked. They had passed the manhole closest to the lair, that that always took.

Raph looked at Donnie, Donnie looked at Raph. Then the two looked at Leo.

"Do we have to Leo?" Donnie asked. Leo looked back to Raph and Donnie.

"Yes we have to. It's the only way." That was Leo's only response as the four continued to walk on. Mikey was still very confused so he looked at Raph. Raph's arms where crossed and he wasn't really looking at anything just the wall as they walked by it. Mikey then looked at Donnie who had a worried look on his face. He kept his eyes on the ground as he trudged forward. Mikey looked at Leo last. Leo had his stern look on his face as he walked ahead. Mikey was still very confused. He sighed and looked at the ground as they went on.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikey was still confused. He only started to get scared when Donnie covered his eyes for a little while. He had to cover his ears for a little bit too. With his ears plugged and his eyes covered Donnie lead him somewhere cold.

Once Donnie uncovered his eyes and then he saw something that surprised him. In front of him, in a jail cell, was Randy and Steven wearing a orange jump suits.

"Oh hey look who it is. It's the jerks who put me here and my good friend Mikey." Randy said.

Before any of them could say anything Steven went up and grabbed Mikey's shirt. "Mikey you gotta get me out of here. I'm claustrophobic!" Steven almost yelled. Leo hit Steven's hands making him let go of Mikey's shirt. Mikey looked at Leo then at Randy and Steven.

"Guys where's Cassidy?" Mikey asked.

"In a different cell. Along with everyone else." Randy answered.

"Donnie take Mikey out. I need to have a little talk with these Black Hearts." Leo said. Donnie nodded and lead Mikey out.

"You both will stay any from them. You both will never do anything like what you did again. And you both will never ever hurt anyone again. Am I clear?" Leo demanded to the two in the cell.

"And what are you going to do if we don't?" Randy asked.

"All I will tell you is that you'll regret it."

"Mikey, I know you want them back but if you stay their friends you can end up like them." Donnie said talking to Mikey.

"Or worse, he could go to prison." Raph added.

"Not helping Raph. Anyway if you help them out, they will hurt a lot of people. Innocent people. People who we are supposed to protect. We were trained to protect people from people like Randy and Steven. I know you thought they where you're friends but they shouldn't be. You nice and kind and you shouldn't be hanging out with. You should be running around laughing and pranking Raph for no good reason not hanging out with idiots like that." Donnie said to his smallest brother. Mikey looked up at Donnie and smiled. He hugged Donnie. Leo came back out and Mikey ran in.

"I'll be right back!" Mikey yelled running out.

Mikey ran to Randy and Steven smiling.

"So what' the plan on you getting us out of here?" Steven asked.

"There isn't one. You will stay here for who knows how long." Mikey responded.

"WHAT?!" Steven and Randy said together.

"Yep but here have this it's as good as money where you'r staying." Mikey said handing them a candy bar. Then he went back to his brothers.

"We didn't need him anyways. We can break out of hear and get revenge on all 4 of them." Randy said to Steven and they both smirked.

Mikey went back to his brothers still smiling. They looked at him then at each other.

"I hope those losers stay in prison for ever." Mikey said causing them smile back and Raph to grab him and gave his smaller brother a noggie.

"You little squirt." Raph smiled as the others laughed. Then they all went home unaware of the revenge of the Black Hearts.


End file.
